For LCD panels, semiconductors and other industries, fragmentation is a matter of special concern. In the exposure equipment, the thimble base in the baking machine may be bent or height changes and cause the problem of fragmentation, but engineers can not monitor the state of the thimble bases in real time, and can only check the state of the thimble bases at the time of the monthly or quarterly check, which makes engineers facing the risk of fragmentation caused by the thimble bases in the production process. And with the growing size of the LCD panel industry, the size of the equipment also increases, which makes engineers more difficult to monitor the state of the thimble bases, and therefore, how to monitor the thimble bases is an urgent problem to be solved in industry.